


Your hero

by datsh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsh/pseuds/datsh
Summary: Sanji has a hero.





	

Sanji loved his school. He loved making new friends and learning new things. Before going to bed he would put everything into his Captain America backpack Zeff just had to buy which size was bigger than Sanji himself. Not that the kid complain. Captain America was his idol.

Sanji loved the morning before school because he got to make bento. Sanji was an early person by nature and so was Zeff. They spent the early morning making bento for Sanji. Sanji found cooking as a fun thing and Zeff always told him not to be stingy when it came to food. Sometimes Sanji would insist on making more than just one bento because he didn't like seeing his friends brought none. Zeff always nodded to that. The extra bento made Sanji's backpack overweight since Sanji was small but the blond would only walk to school humming a song the teacher had taught him the day before.

Most of Sanji's friends brought bento to school. They would eat it together, occasionally picking each other's food only to declare whose bento was better. Sanji was proud because his bento was and he made it himself. None of his friends did. Zeff helped him on telling what to do yet Sanji was the actor. Despite everything he never minded sharing it with everyone. He would go as far as giving his bento to those who didn't bring one to school.

Lately Sanji noticed that there was a classmate of his who never joined the others while they eat. The boy would walk out of the class when everyone was pulling their bentos out of their backpacks. Sanji didn't know the boy's name because he didn't talk much and liked to be alone.

Today, Sanji brought two extra bentos. He planned on sharing one with his friends and well, he wanted to give the other to the boy.

"Usopp, who is he?" Sanji asked his long-nosed friend, pointing his hand towards a certain boy that had just walked out of the class.

"Oh?" Usopp followed Sanji's hand. "He is Zoro."

"Zoro? I've never heard of him," Sanji frowned, rummaging his backpack for his bento. He placed his Captain America bento box in front of him before rummaging back his backpack.

"Yeah, he is alone all the time and scary!" Usopp shivered and Sanji had to chuckle.

"I, uh, I bring extra bento today," Sanji reached towards the center of the table putting his other bento box. This time it was plain blue color.

"Wow! Yes! Sanji's bento is the best!" Usopp beamed, clearly forgetting the boy he and Sanji had just talked about.

Everyone around the table cheered after the long nose and looked at Sanji expectantly.

"Can I try it?" Luffy, another friend of Sanji who was simply a black hole when it came to food seemed to be drooling already.

"Of course! That is for everyone!" Sanji giggled.

Then everyone dug into it after that. They forgot their own bentos for a while. Sanji used the chance to slip out of them bringing his own and another bento box that was reserved for the boy with him. Sanji walked out of the class and started looking for the boy before spotting him after a few minutes of searching.

Zoro was sitting on the swing. He played with his feet on the ground.

The blond approached him from behind.

"Zoro?"

Called boy was looking up at Sanji. "Eh? Sanji?"

"You know my name?"

"Yeah."

"I just know your name from Usopp. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Zoro started to swing himself slowly.

"Why don't you eat with us?"

"I don't bring anything to eat."

"You can just come to us."

Zoro was silent.

"I actually bring you something."

Zoro stopped his swing. "What is it?"

Sanji moved in front Zoro and showed him what he brought. "A bento."

Zoro seemed hesitant. He looked away and rubbed his neck. "Well.."

Sanji smiled. "Here, take it, I made this myself." He said proudly. "This is for you. I know you never eat with us so I thought of making you one."

"That's very kind of you."

Sanji felt his cheeks warmed." Thank you,"

The blond put the bento box on Zoro's lap as he sat on the other swing beside Zoro. "It's good, just try it." He started to open his own bento box as well.

Zoro nodded and wasted no time to enjoy the food.

"You're right. This is really good." Zoro looked at Sanji and talked with his mouth full.

"You can't talk when you eat," Sanji frowned and he had to repress a laugh because Zoro's expression was funny.

The other boy was embarrassed.

He mumbled an apology before he continued eating. Sanji couldn't miss the smile that tugged at the corner of Zoro's mouth.

Making Zoro a bento was a right decision.

Things went good after that. Zoro started to join everyone when they eat. He never brought a bento still but it was Sanji who told him not to because Sanji would bring it for him. Zoro was a nice person only he was quiet. He made friends with the others in no time especially Usopp and Luffy. He also got closer with Sanji because Sanji was a good friend.

Even as they argued a lot.

Zoro insulted Sanji for liking Captain America that much. For Zoro, Captain America was not great because he wouldn't be awesome if not because of the serum. Sanji hotly denied that, saying greatness came from the heart, not the posture.

"I don't like Captain America!"

"But I like him!"

"Why can't you just agree with me!"

"Why should I!"

"You better like somebody else, somebody who was born strong. Like batman."

"I don't want somebody strong. I want somebody good."

Everything Zoro managed to say was cut short after that. Something about what Sanji had said seemed to stop him.

"Why?" He murmured.

"Somebody good is stronger than somebody strong. Strength came from the heart, not the posture." Sanji only repeated what Zeff had said to him. But the little kid considered that seriously. He believed in that.

"Wow.." Zoro looked stunned for a moment. He seemed to think of something afterwards. The blond waited patiently, in case Zoro would want to say it. But Zoro didn't. There's only a glimpse of determination flashed in his eyes before the boy guided Sanji to the class as the bell rang.

One day Sanji was dragged by the school bully Tyler on his way from school. He was only steps away from school when Tyler cornered him. Tyler shoved him and Sanji was in the ground instantly thanks to his backpack. He was a boy from another class and he wanted Sanji to bring bento for him everyday. Sanji refused him at first because Tyler didn't treat him good! He even made him fell to the ground! Tyler beat the crap out of Sanji for it, giving the blond a black eye. After all Sanji remembered Zeff's saying not to be stingy when it came to food so he said yes. Tyler then left him. Sanji got up from the ground and tried his best not to cry. He came out of the alley only to meet Zoro. The boy was walking home and he was about to pass the alley. Sanji wanted to hide but Zoro had already seen him. Zoro was panic upon seeing Sanji.

"Sanji! Your face!" Zoro moved close to Sanji yet he was unsure where to put his hands. No one had ever treated Sanji bad. No one had ever beaten him like this so Sanji was kind of shaken. Really, he tried his best to stop his tears and he failed. He couldn't believe he was crying in front of Zoro.

Zoro's heart broke seeing Sanji cried no matter how hard the blond attempted to hide his face with his hands. Zoro didn't know how to deal with somebody crying so he just patted Sanji's head awkwardly.

"Hey, stop crying, are you okay?"

"Don't look at me!" Sanji barked only to realize he was being rude. "Sorry.."

"No problem," Zoro fisted his hands. "This must be Tyler's!"

Sanji didn't know what to say.

"He needs to pay for this!" Zoro gritted his teeth. Zoro was furious because he knew Sanji didn't deserve it. He wanted to run after Tyler but he couldn't leave Sanji alone. What if Tyler came back when Zoro was not around?

Zoro held Sanji's hand. "Let's walk together. Is your home close from here? We can go to mine and see my mom if it's far."

Sanji just nodded and sniffed. He tightened his hold on Zoro's hand. They walked together with Sanji struggled to stop his crying. Zoro kept on asking whether the blond was okay or not, did Tyler also hurt his hands, his stomach, his feet, anything. Sanji shook his head and ensured the other boy that he was okay.

Zoro's mom took care of Sanji and Zoro demanded Sanji to join him in the dojo. He said Sanji had to be stronger because Sanji was a man.

That got Sanji laughed.

Zoro's mom also thanked Sanji for bringing bento for Zoro because he always refused to bring one since the first time he entered school. She then walked them to Sanji's house.

Zoro succeed on making Sanji promised him to join him in the dojo.

They left after they waved. Sanji was nervous. He and Zeff were still standing outside, side to side not exchanging any words.

Until Zeff finally sighed and broke the silence.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah.." Sanji answered honestly.

"You should watch yourself better next time, kid."

Sanji looked at ground. "He asked me bento."

Zeff silently looked at his little blond, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't want to bring him bento at first because he made me fell to the ground. He's.. he's mean!" Sanji said frustratingly, still refusing to look up at Zeff.

"Then he beat me. I was so weak I couldn't fight him back. But I remember your words that we shouldn't be stingy when it comes to food." Sanji slowly tried to look up at Zeff.

"I'm sorry.. is this because I'm stingy in the first place? But I said yes to him afterwards about the bento.. I want to be a good person, I don't want to be stingy." Again, Sanji tried his best not to cry. He was afraid Zeff would scold him. For what he wasn't sure but he just felt wrong refusing Tyler because that could mean he was stingy and not a good person. He didn't want to be like that!

Zeff was not good at showing affection, but Sanji really touched him. Despite his harsh way on raising the kid, he was glad everything he wanted the boy to keep in mind was delivered safely. The old man was proud and he couldn't believe his boy could be this pure and kind.

He ruffled Sanji's hair and allowed himself to smile. "Food is for everyone whether or not they are a good person. As long as you can and have the chance to share, why not? "

Sanji smiled to that.

"Zeff.." Sanji called out slowly.

"What?"

"May I join Zoro in the dojo?" The kid no longer had any intention to cry. He looked at Zeff expectantly yet afraid at the same time.

"I want to be strong like him!" He reasoned.

Zeff stroked his moustache, giving Sanji a show as if he was thinking hard.

"So?"

The old man grunted. "Sure. You need to stop being such a crybaby and be a man. A strong one that is."

"Old man!" Zeff laughed leaving Sanji all flushed.

Evenly his laughter died and he patted Sanji's shoulder. "You are a good person."

The kid's face lit up, forgetting Zeff's words before. "Am I?"

"Yeah. Let's plan what to make for this Tyler boy."

Sanji nodded enthusiastically. He held Zeff's hand along the way inside the house. Zeff let him did so, listening to all his chirping about recipes he would like to try out.

The next day, Sanji brought another extra bento for Tyler. He waited nervously for Tyler to come but Tyler never did. Sanji only saw him when the school ended with a broken nose and a black eye.

Sanji enjoyed his class on the dojo so much. He never thought it could be this much of interesting. The blond was too busy with his cooking he didn't take his interest on martial arts seriously. Had Sanji known it was this fun, he would start sooner. The blond was now sitting together with Zoro on the porch after their class.

"Do you like it here? The dojo?"

"I like it," The blond smiled sincerely. "I want to get stronger just like what you said."

Zoro tangled his feet playfully. "See? A good heart is not enough, you need to be strong too."

"You're right somehow."

Zoro snickered and Sanji elbowed him. "Don't need to be so winning."

The boy just stuck out his tongue at Sanji.

"When are you able to spar?"

"I just entered the dojo for days, I don't think I will be ready soon."

"But you do well for somebody who just starts!"

"Right," Sanji said flatly.

"I'm serious!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I know you want to spar with me because I want to spar with you too, but I need more than just 'do well' to be able to. I don't need another person to shove my ass to the ground thank you very much."

"Sanji!" Zoro's eyes widened. "It's rude!"

Sanji laughed. "I heard that a lot from movies! Just don't tell my old man about it."

"I can't promise you anything."

"Zoro.." The blond whined.

"Alright, alright."

They both continued to enjoy the comforting atmosphere.

"Hey, do you think I'm stronger than you?"

"What was that?"

"Just answer me."

"I'll catch up with you in no time."

"How long does it take?"

"Zoro, what's with all the questions?" Sanji frowned.

"I want to be strong because I want to protect," Zoro looked at Sanji. "First is my mom because she's really a good person and I love her so much and it's just the two of us.." He trailed off and Sanji was listening to him despite not knowing where Zoro was going. "I don't know whether or not I'm a good person but my mom told me whenever I'm not sure about that, just remember that I'm a strong person, and for me to protect good person, it makes me a good person too," The boy smiled a little to that.

"That's why I want to protect, I need to. Because protecting good person makes me good too, while protecting everyone makes me stronger."

"That's cool." All Sanji could manage to say. "Just note that I don't need your protection,"

Zoro chuckled. "I expect that. You’re really stubborn. But can you allow me on something?"

"What?"

"Until you can be stronger than me, I want you on my list of somebody I'm willing to protect."

Sanji quickly disagreed with the idea. "No! I'm fine by myself!"

"Yeah, until somebody gives you a black eye and you cry."

"It's different now!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro sighed. "Please? It's just putting you on the list."

"Which allows you to do the action."

"Only if you need it. You already said you're fine by yourself so there won't be much I will do, right? Or are you not sure about that?" Zoro teased him.

"Of course I'm sure!" Sanji looked at him. "Fine, whatever," He then looked away from the other boy.

"Don't be mad, will you? It's just I don't know how to pay you back with all the food, the kindness you've given me."

"I never need you to pay me."

"I know."

“Sanji.." Zoro whispered. "I dream to be a hero sometimes."

The blond quickly looked at Zoro. "Really?" He chuckled. "I never dream of being one."

Zoro smiled, "I do."

"You really like captain America that much?"

"Yeah."

"But he won't happen to protect you, be your real hero," Zoro frowned.

"It's okay, I still like him. He's protecting our country, you know."

Zoro was silent before he spoke again hesitantly.

"How does it sound to have a real hero?" Zoro asked very quietly Sanji needed some times to fully get him. Before he managed to answer, Zoro interrupted him. "Can I be your real hero?"

Everything Sanji wanted to say was forgotten as he heard Zoro.

_Be your real hero.._

Sanji was always fond of the idea of having a hero, a real one. That would be so cool. He wouldn't want to be saved all the time, though. Instead, he would make his hero a best friend and a mentor. He would ask them to teach him how to fight and they could save people together and they would have each other's back.

Zoro's face was as red as tomato.

"Sorry it was ridiculous, maybe I-"

"Why not?" Sanji beamed at him.

Zoro was taken aback with disbelief before he choke out excitedly, "Really?"

"Just remember not to treat me like I'm really weak! Because I'm strong and I will get stronger."

Zoro laughed wholeheartedly.

"You need to retire once I'm stronger than you!" The blond added.

"Okay, okay.." Zoro still laughed and Sanji huffed.

Zoro then pulled something out of his gym bag beside him.

"Uh.. This is for you," Zoro fisted his hand in a tight ball and shoved it to Sanji.

The blond looked surprised.

"Open it."

Sanji slowly loosened Zoro's curling fingers. Zoro's hand was trembling.

Sanji found a necklace inside.

It was a simple necklace of silver lining with the same silver metallic letter Z attached to it. Sanji's eyes widened.

"Do you know Zorro? The swordsman? I don't think I know much about him because I like Batman the most but I know he is strong and cool. We actually have the same interest about sword, well, mine is about shinai because when I'm older I'll be more interested in gun and such. We also have the same name! Almost the same, but not. I want to be me, not him because I'm going to be strong and cool too, even more than him.." Zoro was suddenly rambling.

Sanji smiled and looked at the boy straight in the eyes, making him rambled more.

"I want to be your Zoro, not Zorro, but Zoro. I don't want to be your Captain America either. I may not be so much of a hero, but I hope by this willing to protect you, I can still be one?" Zoro said almost pleadingly at Sanji. "I don't want to see anybody beat you again because you are a good person. Until you can be stronger than me, whenever you need me, just hold into that and I will come to you." Zoro declared that seriously, pointing at the necklace Sanji was holding.

Sanji was flattered and amused at the same time.

"So this is like something I can use to call you?" Sanji laughed. "Zoro, that was silly."

The boy blushed and looked away. "Shut up!"

Sanji's laughter died and again he smiled fondly. "Okay, thank you. That's very kind of you."

Zoro was taken aback by that. Everything in that moment was very beautiful he couldn't put it into words. The way Sanji smiled, the way his blue eyes shone.. The boy then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sanji's. Sanji didn't push him away and the lips touching lasted for brief seconds before Zoro pulled away embarrassedly. Sanji didn't say anything but he just looked at Zoro, smile never leaving his lips.

The blond eventually broke the spell. "From now on, I have a hero named Zoro."

Zoro blushed again furiously. "Here, let me put on the necklace."

Sanji nodded and handed his necklace to Zoro. He took it and reached for Sanji's neck.

"But only until I'm stronger than you, deal?"

"Yeah, it's a deal."

Sanji had never put off the necklace since that day. He boasted to Zeff about it and told him about his new hero. Zeff just barked a laugh but he warned Sanji to take care of the necklace. Their friends in school teased Zoro and Sanji about it which led Zoro to look away with a pink cheek but Sanji just obliviously beamed at them.

Somehow it was true, whenever Sanji felt like he needed the other boy, Zoro would be there for him. Sanji wasn't stupid to believe there was a magic that connected his necklace and Zoro, he just settled to believe he and Zoro had that much of connection.

The blond was doing well in the dojo and took many classes that offered him to practice with his feet. After he thought he was fine to spar with Zoro, they sparred most of the times. No one ever beat Sanji again but it's because they had no reason to fight him. He was a good person. They both understood that Sanji was very far from the definition of weak. But they both understood as well that now the necklace held more meaning than just that.

Sanji sighed on the bed and looked at the ceiling above him. He played with the Z on his necklace. 

 _Come on.._  

His eyes started to drift when he heard his phone rang. Sanji was startled and he reached for his phone.

"Hey,"

Sanji held his breath realizing how much he missed that voice.

He rolled himself to the side and said, "I'm starting to believe this necklace really has a magic. I was playing with it before you call me."

Sanji could hear a small chuckle from the other end. "It sure has."

A silence stretched for a few seconds.

"I miss you so much," The voice was quiet and the tone was longing.

Sanji's heart ached. "Stupid," The blond bit his lip. "How are you? Where are you now?"  _When will you come back?_

"I'm okay.. I can't tell you where I am right now, but I can tell you I was moved again. Just wait until this duty is done, yeah? Sorry for not being able to call you often. The signal suck."

Sanji nodded, forgetting Zoro couldn't see him.

"How about you? How are you? The restaurant doesn't stress you out, does it?"

"I'm good and if the restaurant doesn't stress me out then something must be wrong."

Zoro chuckled again. "Yeah, I guess."

"Mmm."

The blond could hear some noise on the back and Zoro sighed. "Sanji, I need to get moving again, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright.." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Just remember I'm there whenever you need me. Use the magic of the necklace, will you? Your Zoro loves you."

The blond smiled sadly. Usually Sanji would tease him for being such a sap but this time Sanji understood they both really needed this.

"Yeah, kick some ass, moron. I love you too."

And with that, the line went dead. Sanji sighed and rolled himself to his back again. He covered his eyes with his hand.

It had been three months already. He missed him so much. He wanted him to be here.

He was worried about him.

Only somehow the necklace kind of soothed Sanji. It's like a proof that Zoro was always with him, that Zoro was strong, that Zoro now had a whole country to protect not just him. It's kind of funny to remember how Zoro used to refuse being Sanji's Captain America when now he was having the kind of same job.

Sanji thought Captain America would always be his favorite hero, his idol. But since he was through with his childhood, his favorite hero, his idol, would always be Zoro.


End file.
